


missing you

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: what happens when jinhwan and chanwoo miss each other a little too much





	missing you

Chanwoo is bored. He has a solo schedule overnight and he’s in his hotel room with no members to keep him company. 

So he does the only thing he can think of. He opens his laptop and skypes Jinhwan. It takes him long enough to pick up that Chanwoo begins to wonder if he’s even there. 

“Chanwoo” Jinhwan chirps brightly. “How was the schedule?” he asks, settling into his chair. 

“It went fine,” Chanwoo answers. 

“Then why do you look so bummed?”

“I’m bored. It’s lonely with none of you here,” Chanwoo pouts. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Jinhwan asks, leaning back in his chair. His shirt rides up and Chanwoo can see where his shorts have bunched up, revealing silky smooth thighs, and Chanwoo knows exactly what he wants. 

“Lock the door,” Chanwoo says, voice dropping. That gets Jinhwan’s attention in an instant as he stares through the screen at Chanwoo. 

“It is,” he responds. 

“Strip for me,” he says, voice low and commanding. He can see Jinhwan visibly shiver. He stands though, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more of his pale chest. Chanwoo licks his lips, leaning closer to the screen, watching. 

Jinhwan’s shirt falls to the floor and he faces the laptop and Chanwoo, confident. Chanwoo can feel himself getting hard. 

“Now the bottoms,” he says, itching to see those thighs again. Memories of nights he’s spent between those thighs flash through his mind and he curses being away from Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan bites his lip as he pulls his shorts down and kicks them off, standing in just his boxers, which are beginning to tent. 

“Enough teasing,” Chanwoo says, and Jinhwan smirks cheekily, turning around as he pulls his boxers down, exposing the globes of his ass. 

“Fuck,” Chanwoo breathes. Jinhwan settles back in his chair and lets Chanwoo admire him for a minute. 

“Aren’t you going to strip for me too?” Jinhwan pouts. 

Chanwoo is much less elegant, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his jeans and boxers off. He’s lost control of the situation though he doesn’t realize it yet. 

“Here we are,” Jinhwan says, spreading his legs a little farther. It catches Chanwoo off guard. 

“Touch yourself,” Chanwoo says suddenly. Jinhwan smiles and wraps a hand around his dick, pumping it slowly, getting it hard. 

“Is that all you want me to do?” Jinhwan asks, still lazily stroking his dick. 

“I want to see you play with yourself,” Chanwoo says. “The way I play with you.”

This seems to satisfy Jinhwan. He tightens his grip on his dick, using precome to ease his strokes. With his other hand he pinches a nipple, letting out a small noise of pleasure. 

Chanwoo can’t keep his hands still, wrapping one around his own dick as he watches Jinhwan, who tilts his head back, revealing the expanse of his neck. And Chanwoo wants. He wants his mouth all over Jinhwan. Wants to suck and bite and get scolded for leaving marks. 

Jinhwan knows exactly the effect he’s having on Chanwoo. And he moans a little louder. “Fuck I wish you were here touching me, I like it better when your mouth is wrapped around my dick,” he says, rubbing the head of his dick and twitching at how sensitive it is. 

Chanwoo groans, his own dick twitching. “Fuck Jinhwan, fuck.”

Jinhwan lets go of his nipple to pull his legs up onto the chair, exposing himself completely. Chanwoo swallows hard as Jinhwan reaches for the lube. He lets go of his dick to get the cap open and pour some on his fingers. He rubs his hole lightly before pushing one finger in. He groans. 

“Wish this was you,” he breathes as he fucks himself with his finger. “Your long fingers touching me in all the right places. I want you to open me up for you,” he says, pushing a second finger inside. 

Chanwoo shivers, grip on his dick almost painfully tight. “Fuck, I want to be inside you. You look so hot stuffed full of my dick, begging for more.”

“Fuck, Chanwoo,” Jinhwan whines as he scissors himself open. “I need you to fuck me, I need it.” His voice cracks as his fingers brush his prostate. 

“Fuck yourself for me baby, make yourself feel good while you think of me.” Chanwoo is jacking himself off hard and fast, nearing his breaking point. 

Jinhwan keeps rubbing at his prostate, his other hand wrapped around his dick, twisting just the way he likes to do. His orgasm hits him like a truck. “Chanwoo,” he cries out as he comes. It lands all over his chest, some even splattering against his chin. 

“Fuck.” The sight is enough to have Chanwoo following Jinhwan over the edge, spilling over his hand. 

They both sink boneless in their chairs, breathing in comfortable silence, dozing slightly. Chanwoo is the first to come around. 

“Tomorrow, that ass is mine,” he says. 

Jinhwan snorts. “Tomorrow that face is my throne.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for chanhwan nation


End file.
